


Love and Chances | Steve Harrington

by WillowRose99



Series: Stranger Things Imagines [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Protective Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Steve Harrington-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: Steve thinks it might be his last ever chance to tell you something he needs you to know.Was based on a number prompt: 17, 'love is overrated' and 'I might never get another chance to say this'.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Series: Stranger Things Imagines [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718749
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Love and Chances | Steve Harrington

The hallway seemed to never end, metal pipes surrounding the five of you as you walked down the corridor, shoes thumping against polished concrete and all your sense on heightened alert.

You hated it, hated the constant feeling of impending doom that lingered around like a bad smell. Hated the feeling of fear that crept into your bones and how you jumped at every noise.

But then he was beside you, glancing over at you as the both of you walked, a silent question of 'are you okay?' lingering on his lips. You nodded back to him, trying to ignore the way your hands shook, stuffing them into your jean pockets before he noticed how they wouldn't stay steady.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess, it's all my fault." The words were soft, quiet enough that you were the only one to hear them, and for a moment, all you could do was look up at the teenager, brow furrowing in confusion as you shook your head at his ridiculous statement.

"This isn't your fault, Steve. You don't need to apologise." You slowed down just a bit to gain some space away from Robin and the kids, Steve once again falling into line next to you.

"It is, if I hadn't asked you for help, you wouldn't be here and-"

"Steve Harrington, you're my best friend, of course, I'm going to be with you when you try and infiltrate a secrete Russian base under an Indiana mall. Now quit apologising." He kept silent then, a hand running through his hair in frustration as he kept watching you.

"Can I tell you something?" He ducked his head lower, so his mouth was near your ear, making sure that only you heard.

"Shoot."

"You know I love you right?" The question nearly stopped you in your tracks, nearly had you feeling like you'd been punched in the gut, but you tried not to let him know that just tried to shrug and turn to him instead, a coy but fake smile plastered over your features.

You knew what he meant. He loved you as a friend, and although that filled you with joy, it wasn't what you wanted. You wanted him to love you like you did him, all warm and bright inside whenever he crossed your mind or made your knees week by just chucking a small smile your way. But you knew that would never happen, never in a million years.

"Yes I know, but what does it matter? Love is overrated." He let out a huff at your response, and then stopped, grabbing you by the shoulders and holding you in place as he searched for what he wanted to say.

"Damn it, Y/N, just shut up and let me finish. I might never get another chance to say this." You didn't know what he meant by that, nor did you want to, because he had you rooted in that space, looking up into his brown eyes that seemed to always shine, even in the darkest times. "Look, I know you love me like a best friend, and have since we were ten, but...I love you in a different way. And I know it sounds insane and I know that you think love is overrated and all that bullshit, but just in case we don't make it out of this place alive, I wanted to tell you-" He halted then, sucking in a deep breath as looked down at his shoes and let go of your shoulders, digging his hands into his pockets and letting out a few mumbled words that you had no chance of hearing.

Placing a hand under his chin gently, you tilted his head up so he would actually look at you once again, reaching out to pull his hand from his pocket and grasp it in your own hand.

"What did you say, Steve?" He let out a shaky breath as he closed his eyes tightly before opening his mouth to speak.

"I love you, and I have since our freshman year." Something warmed inside you suddenly, like a piece of coal starting to glow as it grew hotter and hotter until you felt like your heart was going to burst with a mix of happiness and love.

"And to think I've been wanting you to say that since I fell head over heels for you when you turned 15." He grinned at your response, letting out a quiet laugh that made you feel like you were floating. But then you peaked because his lips were on yours and he was gently pulling you closer with his fingers against your waist and he was smiling into the kiss.

He thought he didn't deserve this moment of happiness, thought it was some sort of hallucination and that his brain was tricking him because he was so scared and just wanted a comforting thought. Yet you were actually here, in his arms and kissing him back like no tomorrow. And he never wanted to let go.

"Seriously, you guy's stopped to suck face? Gross." Erica's shrill voice pierced the silence that had encased the two of you then, ending the moment with a jarring halt as you looked at the younger girl.

"Hey, kid, when you get older, you'll understand. Now keep walking." Steve tried to keep his voice firm as he talked back to the girl, but all he could do was grin wide and bright, pulling away from you and grabbing your hand to walk with you back down the hallway.

Nothing was okay right now. None of you were safe. But for one single moment, you were happy, and although it might be your last, and might be the only time you actually got to kiss the boy you loved, you wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
